You Stole My Kisses
by gioalle1
Summary: Emma Swan wants something. And Regina Mills will do whatever she can to stop her. Somehow, both will win...


Emma was there, sat on that old wooden table and wearing her black jacket and that stupid woolen hat.

"I thought I've been clear, Miss Swan". It really was too much.

"About what? About you being an inflexible mayor or about about the fact that you knew I would've done it anyway?"

Emma enjoyed seeing Regina Mills so angry, especially after her countless official prohibitions she had sent directly to the police station for over a month.

"You have thirty minutes before Storybrooke Winter Fair starts. Thirty minutes to take this table, and that outrageous poster, away from here and avoid my son a childhood trauma"

"Regina, do you realize you're overreacting?" Emma was making again that expression, both cute and irreverent, consisting of inclining slightly her head on the right, opening her eyes wide and smiling.

Oh, that smile. So…

"Am I, Miss Swan?" Regina had no intentions of having Storybrooke Sheriff sat on that table any longer, entertaining the town in such immoral ways.

"This is for charity, Regina!"

"Charity? Ok, let's ask Henry what he thinks about his mother selling kisses at the Winter Fair for one dollar…"

"Are you sure this is only about Henry, Madam Mayor?" Emma was still sat on that cold table and was ready to bet that the more she acted comfortable, the sooner Regina Mills would've said goodbye to her mental sanity.

"I denied your request one month ago…" Regina pointed a finger towards Emma, trying to give more power to her statement. But mostly, trying to ignoring Emma's troublesome question.

"You've already said that" Emma was not one of those who give up easily.

"…and I will do whatever I can to stop this farce" Regina's words found Emma asking herself if she wanted to test this whole concept of Regina's _whatever I can._

"I could've raised $325" Emma's valuation had been made in six seconds, essentially while staring at Regina's legs.

"You're not kissing 325 people in front of my son, Swan….".

None of them noticed that the greatest part of that group of people was already there, watching them arguing in front of that wooden table and a strange white poster.

_Law has never being so Charming._

_Kiss the Sherif and help buy a new patrol car_

_$1_

"It. Was. For. Charity." was all Emma could reply.

But Regina, instead of reacting again to the Sheriff's attempt of winning this fight, grabbed something from her bag and sat on the chair behind Emma's back who, after a few second, heard Regina flipping through pages and opening her well-known fountain pen.

Emma was too stubborn to turn and watch what Regina had actually done, so she waited until the former Evil Queen, elegant as usual, stood up again and walked until she was exactly in front of the blonde.

A check.

Regina had a check in her hand and an unexpected smile accompanied her gesture of putting it in Emma's hands.

When Emma read it, the only thing she could say was "There's a mistake, I-

The Sheriff, that night, couldn't complete her complain about the Mayor's check because the Mayor's lips shyly caressed hers. Out of nowhere.

Silence. Regina's scent. Regina's lips.

Despite the cold, the arguing and that silly woolen hat Emma was wearing.

Regina walked away, leaving an astonished Emma watching her legs and ignoring Storybrooke citizens dealing with a post-traumatic shock.

Three hundred. Twenty_-six_.

That was the amount on Regina's check.

_Three hundred and twenty-six._

"Madam Mayor, I don't want your money!" Emma was running.

Emma found herself screaming against Regina while trying to reach her. She was angry, because she hadn't been the one making the first move. She was angry because she liked it. She liked it because it was Regina.

"Take your check back!"

Emma grabbed Regina's arm just before she could get in the Benz; she held it tightly for a couple of second, before transforming that gesture in a real hug.

"If you don't want your check back then take your kiss back"

Emma's cold lips where not shy and hesitant as before; her kiss was passionate, hysterical and breathtaking. Not a fucking battle over dominance because, actually, Regina had already won the prize with that fucking thing she had done with the check.

When they eventually parted, Regina smiled. One of her incendiary smiles.

"Right, Emma, but I paid for another 325 kisses…"

And while the Mayor and the Sheriff were working on kiss number two, Storybrooke citizens started to write a new poster to raise money for that patrol car.

_Psychiatric Help_

_$5_

_The Doctor is IN_


End file.
